The Great Ninja Clans of Konoha
by Walelu
Summary: Story about the past of Konoha and how it all started. Delves into clan pasts and how some traits "disappeared"


Eyes of emerald, hair of red and silver stared hard at the tiny village below.."hm....might as well be here" she turned and walked down the hill.

SLAM...."ENOUGH!!! the decision has been made. Hashirama Senju will be the Hokage. This will solidify the truce between the Senju and Uchiha clans hopefully as decided by the Hyuga, Abrume, Nara and Inzuka clans. The Uchiha's will be in charge of the defense of this village. That is FINAL. This was based on the abilities of the leaders. Senju is more suited to the organization of village organization and the Uchiha to the military aspect of this. If you do not agree with this you do not see the strengths your unique clans hold. That is all." 'Sigh...so troublesome' thought Shirik Nara.

The council members started to mumble amoungst each other. 'grrrrr we need a distraction before it becomes an uproar again' thought Izuko Inuzuka and to his utter suprise....his wish was granted. The door at the end of the council house that had just been built for this particular issue opened up. All heads in the room shot to the door and weapons were prepared....secretly of course. A hooded cloked figure walked in followed by three others. Their outfits were completly black and covered all. The leader and heir activated the Sharingan and the Hyuga activated the Byakugan. Yet they still could see nothing. Shock hit them like bricks. The First figured smirked beneath the coverings.

"The newly founded Council of Konoha, we of the Haruno clan have a proposition for you. Do you wish to listen?" The members looked at each other and blinked...except the Uchiha...they remained as stoic as ever. The leaders of the clan were called up and discussed among themselves. Finally, a young man with a bored look on his face spoke. "We of the council agree to listen to...the proposition....mumble so troublesome" The figure nodded. "Our proposition is fairly simple. We wish to join this village and offer our services. We do not ask to be included in previous decisions so you do not have to worry about that, unless it interferes with our clan. But we do ask that we are included in the future. That is all. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask, as we are prepared to answer."

"I have never heard of the Haruno clan, and I do not think I'm alone in this. So what would you bring to help this village? Any alliances we have not heard of? Ninja skills? I am doubtful a powerful clan would have gone unnoticed from us. SO what would an un known clan bring to us?" A man with long brown hair and silver eyes spoke. 'hmph...of course a Hyuga...' Thought the figure. The other members nodded their head in agreement.

"It is true that you have never heard of us, for we prefer to stay hidden. However, we do have connections that would help this village, and yes we have ninja, though as to their strength....if you personally wish to challenge it...then" The figure raised their hands and started to undo the cloak. "I would be honored to accept that challenge" The cloak fell reveling silver/red hair and emerald eyes. "..._Hyuga"_ She said with venom in her voice and a glare that even the stoic Uchiha were impressed by. The Hyuga recovered his shock then smirked "What can a simple _woman_ possibly do?" She smirked then disappeared "_oh really? I'm a simple woman Hyuga?...hahahahhahaha well then this simple woman...has just..." _a sword was suddenly at the Hyuga's neck. "....killed you hahahahaha that is if I was really serious." She returned her sword to her side...disappeared and reappeared where she stood originally. "If your precious kekki gekki clans eyes cant catch me, what does that say." The leaders then gathered and started to whisper amoung themselves again. 'sigh....fools...I can clearly hear you'

The Clan Leaders kept on arguing. "We cant let her join....shes a woman!" "SO?! her skills are beyound the HYUGA! she would be an asset if married off." "Hn a foolish propostion, if shes forced she will clearly kill the man you force upon her" and so forth

Nara suddenly spoke up. "Her clan would be an asset to the village. Clearly ninja skills are high enough, and I doubt thats all they have. There is more to her power than shes letting on, if we accept this and not further upset her it would be great to our stratigic position, and I would stop talking about _marriage_ Yamanaka....she can hear you and she is clearly getting agitaged." The looked over to see her arms crossed, foot tapping against the floor and the most furious look upon her face. "Agreed Nara." Senju spoke.

"We will agree with your proposition, we welcome the Haruno clan." "Ah good.....we are honored to join. As a act of appreciation, we offer you the chance to welcome the Hitake clan to the village if you wish. Also the Alliance with the Kazekage of the Village of sand." The two figures to her right and left undid their cloaks. She bowed. "The honorable Kazekage _Shodai _ of the village of sand and leader Icha Hitake (couldnt resist) of the Hitake Clan" Shock surrounded the council. "W..we would...be honored to deal with you honorable leaders" Senju bowed. The two leaders took seats and waited for the discussion to begin. When it started to get underway, the Haruno moved back to the last figure remaining. "Well Mizuki....it went better than we thought."

"Hai Miho it did....." both smirked, and continued watching the drama unfold.

-----------------------------------------hours later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we have decided that this area shall be the Haruno District. You may do whatever you wish from the Nara boundiries, marked by the clan symbol, to the Uchiha District marked by their symbol." The ninja bowed and disappeared leaving Miho Haruno and Mizuki. (Miho's name was revealed to the council by the Kazekage during the debates, Mizuki however is still the "un-known figure" save to you readers...its just easier on me this way) "Well, wherever they put Icha, hes going to have a field day...haha, well Mizu, if you dont mind, gather the rest of the clan? We need to get started....Im going to scout the area and start drawing up plans." "Hai!" They both shot out to do their duties.

-----------------------------------------Deep within Uchiha Territory MWAHAHAHAHAH......ahem-------------------------------------------------------

"Madara, the elders and I have agreed that you are to become the leader now, so after the suns sets you will be the new Uchiha head." "yes father" "Make the Uchiha clan proud son."

------------------------------------------------Back with the Haruno eheheheh :P ------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, the 'welcome' house will be the forefront towards the road...in the middle. then the following buildings will be housing. The main house will be in the middle with the courtyard. Behind the main house, since theres a hidden hot spring there, will be a private area were Haruno's can come and relax. Next to the main house on the left will be guest quaters. and finally the rest of the property will be divided between the families and they may do whatever they wish to it. The walls of the compound will stop here, here and here. Then the rest of the property will house flowers and gardens between the Nara forest and Uchiha walls." (she allowed enough room for family growth and also about 3 training grounds within the compound walls no sense in revealing clan secrets ;)) Everyone nodded in agreement with Miho. She grinned, "Well then, lets get started". Mizu threw her a scroll.

Miho bit her finger smeared the blood and released the seal. The supplies for the wall appeared in the proper places. She smirked, 'and people thought they could only carry weapons'.

The Haruno Clan started building quickly. Miho helped carry the logs and stones and quickly they got the first wall up. The gate to allow people into the compound from the road. It was the afternoon when they started. Of course Miho was offered housing from the other clans, but she kindly refused saying that she would stay with her clan outside. She grinned, she of course didn't mention how close they were and the fact that they would start building that day and through the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------towards midnight------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The got 3 walls up in 9 hours, reinforcing them with jutsus as well. They would have the final wall up around 3-4 am. For now they were taking a break. Miho went around and healed scrapes and such from all the buildings, even though she was one doing most of the jutsus. After everyone was refreshed they started on the final wall. She sent a member from each family to set up the tents within the walls so that when it was finished the clan could retire and rest and continue the next day. (if you havent figured it out yet, Miho is the clan leader) They had about 2 weeks to get everything in place and planted before the elders from the main clan would come and check their progress. Miho had volunteered to lead this 'mission' of starting off in a new village. Of course everyone loved her and thus a lot of young and powerful clan members decided to follow as well. Finally the walls were finished and the jutsus completly in place around 4:30 am. Thats when Miho ordered everyone to rest. She smiled, this was going just as Hiate Haruno predicted

--------------------------------------------------------------------7 in the morning,---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview of next chapter haha

The village of Konoha woke up to a startling sight!

So yea, I decided to write about the past of konoha, since there hasnt really been one of those.


End file.
